Wrong Brother?
by PrettyBlueEyesTVD
Summary: Elena and Damon grow closer as her relationship with Stefan weakens. Is it possible that she may have chosen the wrong brother? D/E
1. Chapter 1

Those Tingling Feelings

"So why are we going here again?" Bonnie moaned. She wanted to stay at the house and watch TV.

"I told you, I left my stuff at Stefan's house including my diary and I don't want Damon to find it" I replied slightly annoyed that she hadn't listened to me the first time.

"Why would it matter if Damon found it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I haven't been writing about him if that's what your thinking?" I turned the statement into a question, raising one eyebrow.

"No I'm just asking what's the big deal if he found it?" She asked frustrated.

"Because its my diary and I don't want him to read it, its personal"

"But it wouldn't matter if Stefan read it would it?" She quizzed me. Ugh! She can be so annoying sometimes.

"of course it would matter, no one is supposed to read it"

"Then why did you only say Da-" I cut her off

"oh It doesn't matter!" I yelled

"sorry" she muttered

The rest of the ride we sat in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other. I really hope no one had read my diary especially Damon because I had written stuff in there which was really private that I didn't want him to know. Like how I felt each time he touched me, I lie to him in reality but really it sends tingles down my spine and I can't help myself. And that's why I don't want Stefan to find it either because if he read it, it would crush him.

We arrived at the house 10 minutes later. Stefan's can wasn't in the driveway which meant he must be out hunting. Unfortunately there was a car there. Damon. I must admit I did like Damon's car much more than Stefan's Volvo. Damon had a Ferrari Enzo and it was amazing, Black of course.

We walked up to the door and it was open, Stefan always told me to walk straight in so I did. We both looked round.

"No ones here lets go" Bonnie said walking back to the door. I grabbed her arm.

"wait, he might be upstairs or in the kitchen"

she tutted and groaned "well I'm going to wait in the living room why you find your stuff"

Bonnie walked towards the living area and out of sight. I slowly started to walked up the staircase. When I reached the top I looked around and paused.

"Damon? Are you here?" I asked. I felt the air whoosh around me and all of a sudden Damon was there in front of me, we were maybe 2 inches apart. I jumped backwards.

"God! You scared me" I said covering my heart.

Damon turned around and looked at himself in the long mirror " I could see why you would refer to me as god, I mean look at me, don't I look hot?" He tensed he muscles

I snorted and laughed "I would say, more like a pig actually" I turned on my heal and walked to Stefan's room. I gathered my things together. My diary was still in the same place I had left it so hopefully he hadn't read it. I turned around and threw my bag over my shoulder. Damon was casually leaning against the door frame. I must admit he did look like a Greek god when he did that, I didn't notice before that he had no top on. His 6 pack was fully developed I he did look amaz- I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I shouldn't be think things like this, I'm with Stefan. I didn't realize that I was staring again.

"See something you like do we Elena?" Damon said seductively while smirking.

I shook my head again. "Ha you wish" I joked.

"Well you were the one staring" He stated, he did kind of have a point.

"No I wasn't, I was just... Thinking" I said matter-of-factly.

"About me I hope" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"No about Stefan" Damon's face dropped. "I need to go, Jenna's waiting" I swept past him and our bodies touched for a second and it sent tingles up my arm.

I walked down the stairs casually trying to not let Damon see that he had affected me. "Bonnie we're going" I shouted. Bonnie walked into the hallway and stopped looking over my shoulder with wide eyes. I turned around to see Damon standing there still with no top on. Ugh! Why did he have to be so good looking!

I grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her backwards towards the door. I opened it and walked out

"Oh Elena?" Damon asked, I turned around frustrated.

"What?"

"See you soon" He wagged his eyebrows again and did that smirk that I loved and I felt my heart flutter, he probably heard that. He shut the door

"He is so hot" I heard bonnie mumble.

"I know" I whispered.

Little did she know that Damon was still listening.

* * *

Please review if you want me to continue

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I arrived home I went straight to my room. Bonnie had said she felt very tired and it was 10:00pm so I didn't blame her and let her leave. I grabbed my diary from my bag and sat on the seat in front of my window. I can still remember when my mum used to read to me here, I loved to stare out at the animals in the tree and to have her arms wrapped around me where I felt safe and secure.

I had to stop thinking or I would start crying. I decided I would read what I had written in my diary last night since when I did it was really dark and I was tired so I could of written anything. I opened up my diary to last nights entry,

_Dear diary_

_So here I am at the boarding house. Stefan has just gone hunting and I'm bored and lonely, well not totally, Damon's downstairs and I'm not going to go see him because I get really embarrassed when he catches me staring at him._

_I know I shouldn't... but I can't help myself, he is just so... I dunno, I don't know what it is about him that attracts me to him. He's just so charming and that smile blows my mind away. He is funny and can be nice when he wants to be. I know he says he isn't good, but I know somewhere deep down there is a sweet side to him._

_And again, I don't know what I'm talking about, I shouldn't be thinking these things but I really can't help it! What should I do...?_

_Crap Stefan's back, I'll write again soon_

_Elena_

I actually can't believe I had written all of this stuff, but that is how I truly felt. Ugh! Curse Damon with his good looks and sexy smirk! I turned the page to write today's entry and then froze in shock. There was a note at the top of the page.

_Very interesting Elena ;)_

Oh my god! He had actually read it. I dropped the book and covered my eyes, I am so stupid. What was Stefan going to say when he found out? He would hate me. How was I going to get Damon to keep his mouth shut?

A knock on my bedroom door startled me and I gasped... who was it? Jeremy was at Anna's house and Jenna was on a date with Alaric.

"Who is it?" I asked nervously...

* * *

Sorry i know it's short but come on... i did update twice in one day.

i will be posting a poll on my page about who you want to be at the door, please vote and review!


	3. Chapter 3

"_who is it?"_

silence...

I slowly got off my bed and walked towards the door, "whose there?" still silence. Right... this is weird. I reached the door and twisted the handle slowly. I could feel my heart racing at 60mph in my chest. I swung the door open to find...

Nothing? I swear there was just a knock. I looked around the hallway but no one was there. "huh" I muttered while shrugging my shoulders, must be my mind playing tricks on me. I shut the door and turned around to find Damon lying on my bed. If my heart was racing before, It had now jumped out of my chest. There Damon lay with that devious- but sexy- grin on his face, looking like a Greek god. Wearing the same clothes as usual, black jeans and boots and a leather jacket. I would of told him to change by now but it suited him so well. I shook my head- As if to get rid of them thoughts- and walked over and slapped his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked faking hurt.

"For scaring the living daylights out of me...AGAIN" I yelled. He just smirked and shrugged. I crossed my arms across my chest. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

His face suddenly became serious and he looked slighting nervous, a look I've never seen Damon wear before. He got up from the bed and walked towards me "Erm... we need to um... talk about, yanno... what you writ-" I cut him off.

"We are not talking about that" I quickly replied and went over to my bed. I pulled back my covers and got in. Damon came back over and lay across the end of my bed. His devious grin was back and he looked slightly smug.

"Why not?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Because I said so" I snapped back and rolled over on to my side and closed my eyes.

"oooh... someone's in a bad mood" He teased. I didn't reply and pretended to be asleep

DPOV

She just lay there, she looked like an angel sent from above. I know I shouldn't of read what she had written in her diary but I couldn't help it. I had to know how she felt.

"Ok... I know your angry because I read your diary so I'm only going to say this once and you should count yourself lucky that I actually am because I never say it" I took a deep breath, "Sorry". I waited for a response.

She sat up and grinned "Excuse me... Did Damon, the Damon I know who never says sorry to anyone... just say sorry to me?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ok shut up, don't expect me to say it again" I said while throwing a pillow at her and rolling my eyes. Her face then went serious and she bit her bottom lip.

"Damon... I don't want to talk about what I had written In my diary but could you promise me one thing?" she asked nervously.

"Depends what it is" I said while laying back and putting my arms behind my head.

"Please don't tell Stefan" she said with puppy dog eyes. How could I deny her, with them angel eyes, and if I did tell him then she would hate me forever.

"Ok I promise" I said smiling. Wait was I actually smiling?

"Thank you so much" She threw her arms around me, and It surprised me slightly but I hugged her back. I pushed her back on the bed and hovered over, I breathed in her face and it dazzled her.

"But I'm only doing this because soon you'll wake up and realise that I'm the right brother for you" she went to protest but I covered her mouth with my hand, "you may not think so at the moment but soon you will" I said while wagging my eyebrows. I kissed her forehead and left the room at vampire speed. When I got outside I sat on the tree that was near her window. I could hear her heart beating rapidly, I smiled triumphantly.

EPOV

My heart was jumping out of my chest, why did he always do that? I got up and went over to the window to shut it. There was a black crow on the tree that was just outside my window. I know who that is...

"Go away Damon!" I shouted while grinning. I slammed the window shut and shut the curtains. I walked over to my bed and cuddled up to my duvet, It stilled smelled of him. My phone bleeped and there was a text. I read it,

_Dream sweet dreams of me kitten ;) - Damon_

I put my phone on my desk and drifted to sleep smiling. That night I dreamed of Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

As I lounged in the tree, I heard mutterings from inside the house.

"Damon" I heard Elena murmur. I couldn't see her because she had shut the window but I knew she was asleep. I smirked, she will be mine, one way or another.

A young girl walked down the street and I felt my throat tighten as she pushed her hair back revealing her neck. But I knew I couldn't satisfy my temptations that way any more, not if I was going to keep in control. I raced home. I walked into the kitchen and got a blood bag out of the fridge. When the blood was cool it didn't fill me as much as fresh blood but it kept me in control of myself. I jumped on the work surface and sucked it dry. Stefan walked in and stared at me.

"Good evening little brother" I smirked.

"I thought you said you were going to stop drinking that" he pointed out.

"What? No 'Good evening to you much cooler and hotter brother than me?'"

"Well?" He pressured.

I sighed "No I don't recall me ever saying that, I said ' I will try to cut down', there's a difference" I said why making quotation marks with my fingers.

"Its still not very appropriate, the town have noticed the regular break ins at the blood bank, its only time before they work things out" He said crossing his arms.

"Ok saint Stefan, stop winging and go drain a puppy" I said and tossed the blood bag in the bin. I jumped down from the work surface and climbed the stairs. I changed into a pair of jogging bottoms with no T-shirt. I looked myself up and down in the mirror and tensed my muscles.

"How could she ever resist me" I asked myself aloud.

"I could tell you a few things why" I heard a voice from the door. I turned around to see someone leaning against my door.

* * *

_**Ok I know its not very long but I get impatient when writing long chapters, so I'll just try to update more often. **_

_**Please review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

"Bonnie? What are you doing here, in my house, in my room at this time" I said stubbornly

"Elena called me earlier." she said casually

I smirked "Did she? Did she have anything interesting to say? Maybe about a certain person?"

"She may of said a couple of things"

"Interesting? But what does this have to with you being in my room? Did you want something... or someone?" I said wagging my eyebrows.

"Ugh please, don't make me sick. the reason I am here is because, First you messed with my Grandma, and now your messing with Elena? How sick can you get" she said crossing her arms.

I leaned against my bed and shook my head while laughing "What happened to the witch had nothing to do with me, she was willing to open the tomb so its technically her fault. Also I don't see how I'm messing with Elena, I'm just trying to prove to her that I'm the right Salvatore for her. So why don't you go jump on your broomstick and head off home" I said waving her away.

All of a sudden I felt an excruciating pain rip through my brain. I fell on my knees gripping the sides of my head. The pain was spreading through my body. I lashed out. "you stupid... witch, get out... of my head" I yelled. The pain suddenly stopped and I fell onto my stomach.

"Never speak about my Grandma like that! And I swear, I promise, if you ever hurt Elena, you will regret it!" she screamed. She left slamming the door behind her.

She then came back into the room and said "Oh and by the way, the reason she can resist you is because your so big headed and over confident, that you can't tell and don't actually care what others are feeling around you" she spat. She then stormed out of the door.

I was still lying on the floor. oooh she was going to regret that, mark my word. She will wish she was never born. Just wait until I saw her again. No one speaks to Damon Salvatore like that and gets away with it.

I got up off the floor and dusted myself off. I walked downstairs and grabbed another blood bag. All this arguing had made me thirsty. I decided to text Elena just to piss off Bonnie.

_Yur little witch friend is a pain - Damon_

_U woke me up - Elena_

_Arr didums - Damon_

_Wot did Bonnie do - Elena_

_Doesn't matter. I will c u very soon ;) - Damon_

I chucked the now empty blood bag in the bin and went upstairs and went to bed. That night I dreamt of Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. I haven't written for ages, so I'm sorry. I'm not going to make excuses because that's kind of pathetic lol. I Hope you enjoy my chapter.**

**By the way in this story, Damon has enrolled in high school.**

EPOV

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I rolled over and looked at the time, it was 8:45am and Monday morning. I whacked my hand against my head. School, crap! I rushed out of bed and into the bathroom, I had to be at school by 9:30am so I didn't have time for a shower. I quickly brushed my teeth and had a wash. I walked over to my wardrobe and quickly chose some skinny black jeans, a purple vest top and a leather jacker. I dressed quickly and put my black pumps on.

Running down the stairs I grabbed my bag and walked into the kitchen. Jenna was sitting at the table and eating toast.

"Hi Jenna" I pinched a slice of toast off her plate why she wasn't looking and walked towards the door "Bye Jenna, I'm going to be late"

"Oh erm... yeah sure" Jenna replied confused

I ran to my car and drove away towards the school. When I arrived at 9:40am, 10 minutes late, I rushed into my classroom and froze. Everyone was already seated and the Mr Salzman was teaching at the front of the class.

"Nice for you to join us Elena" He said, looking disappointed. He would probably keep me behind after class and complain about how he doesn't like to give me special treatment because he is dating my aunt. Just great, I thought sarcasticly.

"Sorry I'm late" I muttered and rushed to my desk. I looked around the room and spotted Stefan looking at me. He gave me a questioning look and I just shook my head and smiled, he smiled in return and turn back to the teacher. I continued to look round the class and caught the eye of Damon, smirking at me, he tutted and shook his finger at me. I rolled my eyes and turn my attention back to the teacher. As I thought, Alaric did keep me behind after class but only to ask if Jenna had said anything about their date last night. Typical man.

Morning passed in a blur and I made my way towards the cafeteria. I got my lunch and walked up to the table where Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and matt were sitting. I sat down next to Stefan and he held my hand under the table and continued to listen to Caroline about some camping trip she was planning. I felt something brush the side of my body and I turned to see Damon sitting next to me placing his food on the table.

"Good afternoon Elena" He smirked

Again, Elena just rolled her eyes and turned back to Stefan. She heard Damon mutter "How rude" but she continued to ignore him. It would be embarrassing if she got lost in his eyes while sitting with her friends and Stefan. After lunch Elena quickly kissed Stefan and made her way to her next class. She had Biology with Mr Wilson, and Damon and herself had been assigned as lab partners. Fantastic she thought. As she walked towards her class, she heard someone shouting her behind her, she turned around.

"Elena, Elena! Wait up"

As I predicted it was Damon. I groaned and waited patiently. When he was next to me I continued to walk with him beside me.

"So I was thinking maybe you should come round mine tonight, and we can start our assignment or we could do something else if you want to" Damon said while grinning

"I can't believe we have to be lab partners. I mean, I could be lab partners with anyone but no, Mr Wilson has to put my with you" I moaned. I ignored the second thing he said.

Damon put his hand to his heart and frowned "I'm hurt, I honestly can't be that bad can I?"

"Umm... well you are big headed, rude, Flirtatious and you have a ego that is the size of this school... So yes to be honest you are extremely that bad" I pointed out.

"Its nice to know you think so much of me" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the lab. I took my seat and Damon sat beside me.

DPOV

I don't actually know why I enrolled in school. I already know everything, so there isn't really a point. I suppose I'm just here really to annoy Stefan and find another chance to flirt with Elena. As I rocked back on my chair and listen to the teacher go on about something I'd heard many times before, I stared at Elena.

It was hard to believe how much she looked like Katherine, they could pass for twins. But I wouldn't think for a minute that Elena was Katherine. They were nothing alike, their personalities were totally different. Katherine looked all sweet and tender on the outside, but on the inside she was an evil, scheme making little cow. Where as Elena was... Elena was totally different. On the outside she was well protected, I mean she didn't let anyone in and tell them her secrets, well except for people that were close. Inside she had a fun side to her. She was brave and caring.

Elena then turned around to find me staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she whispered.

"You" I replied, Smirking and wagging my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the teacher.

"Elena Gilbert, Have you got something you would like to share with the class?" Mr Wilson Interrupted us.

Elena shook her head and continued with her work. I chuckled but realised the teacher was giving me a disapproving look so I covered it up with a cough.

When class was finished I waited outside, while Mr Wilson kept Elena behind after class.

EPOV

I stormed out of the class room after the teacher had kept me behind. As I walked out the door I spotted Damon leaning against the lockers, looking like a Greek god, I gasped and froze.

"Staring again Elena?" Damon asked smugly, raising one eyebrow.

Elena shook her head and began to walk away. Damon followed, and Elena slapped his arm.

"What was that for?" he ask, faking hurt.

"For getting me in trouble" I shot back.

"Well you started it" He quickly replied.

I stopped and turned towards him. "I did not, you were staring at me"

"Yeah well you were staring at me just so..." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

I pouted and turned on her heal and walked out of school. Damon quickly caught up to me and walked backwards beside me.

"So are you coming round later? We really need to do this assignment" He asked.

"I suppose so" I huffed.

"Good, I'll see you later" He quickly winked and left.

Tonight was going to be terrible, I groaned.

I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes. Please Review and give me some ideas for the next chapter...

~~ Becky ~~


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I would like to thank IkeaGoddess for all her ideas, They were really helpful. I hope you like my chapter :)**

DPOV

I Lounged across the sofa, waiting for Elena. She was due any minute and I was quite nervous to be honest. It was weird, because I know that somewhere deep down, that I had feelings for her and I couldn't show them without acting like my brother, self-concious and broody. And what exactly was I suppose to say 'Oh excuse me Elena, I think I like you even though your in love with my annoying little brother?'. I don't think so.

But somehow I had to tell her, But how? I stared into the fire and watched as the flames flickered. There had to be a way of telling her.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, I looked back to see St Stefan looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I do for you?" I asked rolling my yes and turning back to the fire.

"Elena Is here" He replied. As he said this Elena walked in to the room. She looked beautiful as always, her bright eyes stared at me. She then walked over to me and sat down, chucking her books on the coffee table.

"Lets just get this over with" She muttered. I smirked at how much enthusiasm she had.

EPOV

I was so lost in myself. I didn't know what was right and what wasn't. I know I should be truthful to Stefan but I couldn't help staring at the way Damon's eyes lit up when I walked into the room. He really was handsome and that is why I didn't want to be here, I knew that Stefan would think something was happening between us when he saw how close we get when we are lost in conversation. I wonder if there was a way to get Stefan to leave, I didn't want him to, but it would be easier to concentrate without them two biting at each others throats.

"So I was thinking maybe we should do our assignment on the human body?" I asked for his opinion.

"Sounds good to me" He said, and actually smiled for once. It wasn't a smirk, It was actually a breathtaking smile. I stared in amazement and then realise Stefan was still in the room.

"Since when do you know anything about the human body Damon?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows.

"I know plenty for your information" He shot back. This made Stefan scoff, and Damon was just about to say something, but I butted in.

"Maybe it would be best if you went hunting or something for a couple of hours, so we can concentrate without any witty remarks" I said looking at Stefan. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I felt bad, but it was for the best.

"I'm not leaving you with him, he can't be trusted" He said sternly.

"I trust him" I said calmly, I could see the way Damon's jaw dropped from the corner of my eye.

"I don't" Stefan said.

"Well I do, I know he won't hurt me, so go please" I snapped back, I felt so bad right now. He look at Damon, warning him and then left quickly.

"Do you actually trust me" Damon asked warily.

I didn't look at him as I replied "I trust you not to kill me, but that's about it". He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll be right back" He said and went into the kitchen. I got my work out and started to draw a diagram of the human body. Damon walked back in with two bowls. I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"You can trust me to make ice cream can't you?" He asked jokingly.

"It depends what flavour" I asked smiling. He sat down next to me and handed me the bowl.

"Well, its strawberry flavoured with chocolate sauce, marshmallows and sprinkles just the way you like it" He said, and he still had that smile on his lips.

"Your right" I said and spooned some into my mouth. How did he know what my favourite ice cream was. I looked into his bowl and saw it was exactly the same as mine. I continued to do the diagram and when I was done I handed it to him.

"Label as many parts as you know, and then I'll do the rest" I said. He nodded and started to label them.

I got up and went into the kitchen. I needed a drink and there was only one thing I wanted. Hot chocolate. I searched round the kitchen but couldn't find it.

"What are you looking for?" I heard Damon behind me. He walked in and sat on the table.

"I was looking for hot chocolate, have you got any?" I asked.

"Top cupboard, to your right" He said casually. I reached into the cupboard and found it easily. I took the lid off but it was empty. I turned around and showed him the empty tub raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry I must have had the last, last night" He apologised. I groaned and turned around and made a coffee instead.

"Do you want one?" I asked.

"Sure, two sugars". I made them and put two sugars in each. I handed it to him and leaned on the table. I wonder why he wasn't being so cocky today, was it something I had said?

"What's up with you today Damon? I asked placing my cup on the table.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You don't seem yourself"

"You mean, that I'm not acting stuck up, ignorant and big headed?" He asked smirking.

I laughed "Yeah, that's one way to put it"

He put his mug down and came round the table to stand right in front of me, he put his head down, and I could feel his breath next to my ear. It sent tingles down my spine. "I thought maybe it was time for a change" He whispered into my ear. I Stood frozen, staring into his eyes, into his soul.

"Maybe... we sho..should finish the work" I stuttered, while trying to move around him. He grabbed my wrist softly.

"Its already done" he whispered.

DPOV

I looked down at her, It was time to tell her.

"Elena..." What should I say? I looked into her eyes and I could see straight through her. I could see that she was stuck for words, wanting to turn away, but she couldn't. "Elena I need to tell you something, please listen". I leaned forward slightly, trying to see her better.

"Don't" She said turning her head away. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Why not?" I asked. She couldn't deny how she felt, I know she loves Stefan, but I know she has feelings for me as well, even if she won't admit it.

"Because... I know what your going to say, and I think I feel the same..." My jaw dropped, was she actually saying... She loved me? "But I love Stefan, I do, I do!" she shrieked, trying to convince herself. "And I can't be disloyal to him" She turned her head to look my in the eye "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Her tears finally fell and her head dropped. She sobbed and I had to comfort her. I put my arms around her and hugged her tight. She hugged me back and cried into my shoulder.

"Shh...Its okay" I whispered softly. What else could I do? If I loved her truly, I would have to wait until she realised she loved me more than Stefan. And I would wait for her until my dead heart stopped beating.

**A.N. Please review, I'll give you cookies :D**

**~~ Becky ~~**

x


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Thank you for all your reviews, it means a lot to me. Read and review! :)**

Chapter 8

EPOV

What was I suppose to say? I knew it had hurt him when I had said that, but I love Stefan so much, and I couldn't be disloyal to him. I am so stupid! How can I love both of them? I do not want to be Katherine. I will not be Katherine! And history won't repeat itself.

I continued to cry into his shoulder, unsure of what else to do. He soothed me by rubbing circles on my back and it sent tingles down my spine. I think he noticed this when I shivered because he chuckled.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice from the door. I turned to see Stefan looking confused and hurt. I quickly stepped back and wiped the tears from my eyes. Stefan looked to Damon "I swear if you've hurt her-" Damon cut him off.

"You'll do what Stefan? What are you going to do" He asked smugly raising his eyebrows. Stefan looked back to me with a million questions in his eyes.

"Well are you going to explain?" Stefan asked calmly. I didn't reply, I was lost for words. After an awkward silence, Damon spoke.

"She got upset, we were talking about Jeremy" He said and I nodded in agreement.

"I've got to go, I don't feel well" I ran out, forgetting my things and drove away in my car.

**Next day**

DPOV

School was so slow without Elena there to tease. Caroline had said she called her this morning, and she was ill. I knew better, she was probably avoiding me. I left early at lunch, there was really no point in being here and plus I had the vampire slayer next lesson and I didn't want to put up with his glares all afternoon. I went back to the boarding house to get something for Elena, that I'd made last night.

I ran to Elena's house, she was most likely in her room. I leaped up the tree and knocked on her window she was in her window seat writing her diary and she fell off it when I knocked. I couldn't help laughing. She got up and put her hands on her hips and pouted. She looked so cute when she did that. I stuck out my bottom lip and copied her, and she smiled letting me in.

EPOV

Stupid annoying handsome vampire, I thought to myself. I wasn't going to let him but he jutted out his lip and I couldn't resist smiling. I let him in and walked over to my bed

"Caroline said you were ill?" He asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Umm... yeah I am" I replied and coughed.

"Oh come on Elena! You fake so badly, I'm surprised Jenna even believed you" He said lying on my bed.

"I am ill!" I shot back, and threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah sure whatever" He replied lazily. I couldn't help laughing.

"So what do you want" I asked. He got up and reached into his pocket and brought out a paper bag.

"Come to evil side Elena, we have cookies" He said smirking.

I laughed but I wondered if he was actually being serious. "I think I'll pass" I said.

He shook his head and chuckled. He handed me the bag. "Well you can have them anyway, since I made them especially for you"

I tried one and they were mouthwatering. They were the best cookies ever. "You actually made these? I asked jokingly.

"I'm hurt" He pouted and put a hand on his heart "I am a brilliant cook".

"You are" I agreed and had another one.

DPOV

While she ate her cookies, I looked around the room and spotted her diary still lying on the floor. I quickly ran over to it and picked it up and jumped back onto her bed. And opened it. She then jumped on me and tried to get it back but it was useless. "Damon give it back now!" she yelled. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Please". She snapped frustrated. I smirked and handed it to her. I had managed to read part of last nights entry anyway. It had said

_Dear diary_

_I am completely lost. I can't decide how I feel about Damon, at times he can be annoying and a jackass. But then sometimes he can be sweet and lovable like he was tonight. He finally put his walls down and told me how he felt and I hurt him badly._

_But I can't tell if he likes me for who I am or because he thinks I'm Katherine. I am not Katherine and never will be. And I definitely won't let history repeat-_

And that was all I saw. How could she ever think that I liked her because of Katherine? She may look like her, but I knew who she was and she was nothing like her. They had nothing in common.

I looked at her and she looked upset, like she was going to cry. I got up and looked her in the eye. "Will you be honest with me if I asked you something" I asked. She thought about it, and then nodded.

"Do you honestly think I only like you because, you look like Katherine?" I asked calmly.

She looked away and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Answer me please" I said.

She put her head down and muttered "I don't know". I lifted her chin so I could look at her directly.

"Never think that Elena. She is nothing compared to you. You have nothing In common and your personalities are so different. She was evil and a cow. And you..." I smiled at her "You are caring and affectionate. I know you don't want to hurt me, and I understand that you love Stefan and why things can't repeat. But you must listen to me when I say, I would never compare you to her" I had to say it now or I never would "I love you" I whispered.

Elena just sat with her mouth open. I stared into her eyes and I couldn't look away. It was like her eyes were holding me there with her, like gravity.

I lent forward cautiously and our lips touched, I thought she would pull away but she didn't. I held her to me with one hand on her neck and the other caressing her cheek. She grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for ages until she finally pulled away panting for air.

"I love you too" she whispered and I smiled

"That's all I needed to hear" I replied and kissed her again.

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**

**Do you think it was too rushed?**

**~~ Becky ~~**


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Thank you for all your reviews, they are amazing. I hope you like my new chapter!

EPOV

It was Friday morning. I walked down the corridor slowly. I didn't want to be here, and I didn't know what to tell Stefan. I was one of the first here and had Mr Saltzman first lesson. I walk tentatively into the class and he was writing on the board.

"Good morning Elena" He said happily. He was in a good mood, I thought.

I just nodded and smiled glumly.

"Is everything Okay?" He asked concerned.

"Boy problems" I replied and sat down, putting my head down on the table.

"Oh... erm never mind then" He said embarrassed slightly, and turned back to the board. I chuckled. Even though he hadn't really helped much, I was in a better mood and I lifted my head. Of course this was changed as soon as the first person walked through the door. Damon.

Don't get me wrong, I like him. In fact I love him, but how can I tell that to Stefan when I'm not sure how I now feel about him. I feel like I'm having a game of tug of war, with me in the middle and each brother at each end, being pulled back and forward.

I will choose, I won't lead them both on like Katherine. When Damon came in he looked at me smugly. I just turned my head away and looked out the window. There was another five minutes until class started.

"What's up?" I turned to see Damon crouching down beside, smiling.

"Nothing" I said and look to the front. That was no use, Alaric was giving Damon death stares. I turned back to Damon.

"Tell me" He pleaded.

I Huffed "I don't know what to do, I don't know who I should choose" I confessed. There was silence for a moment and then he spoke.

"I thought you said you loved me" He looked Genuinely hurt.

"I do, I really do... but I'm still not sure if I love Stefan as well" I whispered. He looked at me for the last time, before getting up and sitting in his chair across from me. I could still see the hurt in his eyes and the guilt burned inside of me.

"I'm Sorry" I whispered, I knew he would hear me. The rest of the class came in including Stefan and he sat on the other side of me. Again, I felt like I was playing tug of war. He smiled at me and I smiled back glumly, I was fed up of smiling today. I put my head on the table and let a tear slip. School went quickly and after wards I waited for Stefan outside of the building.

"We need to talk" I said.

"Okay.. well why don't you come to the boarding house tonight, and we can talk then" He said worriedly. I just nodded and walked to my car.

- 3 Hours later -

I walked through the door of the boarding house and peered into the living room. No one was there, so I looked in the kitchen. Damon was sat on the work surface, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Drowning my sorrows" He replied. His face was blank and I knew he was hurting inside.

"Damon, I'm sorry. But please don't be like this" I begged.

"Like this?" He said raising his bottle and raising an eyebrow "What do you expect me to be like Elena? I told you everything, I have never lied to you, unlike St Stefan. I told you that I loved you, and you just led me on by telling me that you loved me back. So do you expect me to be dancing around jumping for joy?" He frowned "I don't think so"

He was right in every way possible. He had never lied to me, not once. Whereas Stefan had lied to me about being a vampire, Katherine, and my adoption. And I was leading him on, I had told him the other night that I loved him and I do. But today I had told him that I loved Stefan as well. Tears filled my eyes and fell down my face.

DPOV

As I looked at her crying, the guilt was tearing me up inside. I know she didn't mean to lead me on, and I had made her cry. I felt terrible. I walked up to her and placed my bottle on the table. I wiped the tears from her cheek and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry about it. Its just me, Damon. I'm always second best, I should be used to it by now" and with that I ran out of the house and into the night.

"Your much more than second best" I think I heard her whisper, but I wasn't sure.

EPOV

I leant against the cupboard and slid down onto the floor. The tears flowed down my face and stained my top. The pain inside of me was building up and I couldn't hold it in. I sobbed and lashed out in pain.

"Elena? Elena! What's wrong?" Stefan ran in and crouched down in front of me. He tried to hug me but I got up and pushed him away.

"Don't" I sobbed

"Why? What's happened" He asked confused.

"This isn't right, I can't do this any more" I whispered

"You can't do what Elena? I'm confused"

This was it, I had to tell him. "I kissed Damon" I breathed. There was silence for a while so I finally said "I love you... But I think I love Damon more... But now I've ruined everything". Stefan continued to stare in horror and there was nothing else I could say. So I kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the house leaving him alone.

DPOV

"I love you... But I think I love Damon more... But now I've ruined everything" I heard Elena sob. I had heard every word that had been said and I couldn't believe that I had hurt Elena. My Elena. She may of hurt me, but I had hurt her as well. I watched as she ran to her car and drove away. I knew where she was going and I knew it wasn't to her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. Hey everyone! I hope you like the chapter, it isn't very long but its meaningful. R&R x**

Chapter 10

The waves rippled across the lake, while the sun set in the distance. This lake held so many memories. My family and me used to come here all the time but that was before my parents died. I was sat on the dock with my feet dangling in the water, I liked to come here when I needed to think. It was so peaceful and not many people came here, I had only ever told one person about it, but they wouldn't be coming to look for me any time soon.

_**Flashback**_

_Damon and I were sat in my bedroom playing twenty questions and it was my turn to ask._

"_If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?" I asked while spooning some ice cream into his mouth._

"_I would have to say Vegas, but it would be boring if you weren't there" He said and spooned some into my mouth "What about you?"_

_I smiled at his answer. I knew exactly where I would want to be, but it was private, somewhere I had never told anyone about. Including Stefan. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you" I said._

"_Technically I'm already dead, so it doesn't matter" He said rolling his eyes. "Tell me" He whined. _

"_Okay but you must promise to never tell anyone" I said. He crossed his heart and pleaded with his eyes. "Okay there is a lake in the forest, It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. My parents, Jeremy and me used to go there all the time..." I trailed off and looked down. Damon lifted my chin and looked into my eyes._

"_It won't hurt forever Elena" He said softly. I smiled and nodded_

_**End of flashback**_

The sun had finally gone down and the moon was high in the sky. It was getting late but I wouldn't leave. There is nowhere I would rather be, well it would be better if _someone_ was here with me. I took my feet out of the water and curled up into a ball on the dock. Sleep was what I needed, I was so tired. I was just about to drift away into my dreams when footsteps woke me as they walked down the dock.

They wrapped their arms around me and lifted me into their arms. I automatically knew it was Damon because he smelt like leather and whiskey, but I could smell his fragrance as well and it soothed me. He reached down and kissed my head and ran into the forest.

"Don't leave!" I shouted. But he didn't respond, he just continued to walk away. "Damon... Please wait" I struggled. I was reaching out for him but I kept slipping. He was so close, yet so far away and I couldn't reach him. "Damon Please don't leave me! I love you!" I yelled.

I woke with a jump. I was sweating and breathing rapidly. It was pitch black and I looked for my clock, It read 3:32am. I suddenly remembered everything from last night and I sat up. "Damon?" I asked panicked and reached out for him. He held my hand softly and shushed me.

"I'm here" He whispered and rubbed circles into my hand to sooth me. "Go back to sleep"

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"I know" He said and pulled me into his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and put my hand over his heart.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered back, and kissed my head. I fell asleep in his arms and slept peacefully.

**Please review! =]**

**~~ Becky ~~**


End file.
